


if you carry the torch, i'll follow the light

by Archandbetty



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Graduation, Prom, Riverdale High School, archie and betty, carry the torch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archandbetty/pseuds/Archandbetty
Summary: it's prom, everyone is having fun but what happens when Archie sings his song?
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Veronica Lodge/Reggie Mantle
Kudos: 36





	1. there's no warning when everything changes

**Author's Note:**

> basically a story about the prom episode, it's my first time writing a fanfic so sorry for mistakes! go check out my instagram fanaccount if you want! @archandbetty :)

Prom was tonight, everyone was sat in the lounge talking about what they were going to wear. 

Cheryl walked in, happy as always "i got tickets for everyone!" she sat down next to Toni, Betty looked up at her from her book, she then put her hand on Jughead's thigh, smiling "we are going, right Juggie?" Archie looked at them, why was Betty acting like nothing happened? Around Jughead and Veronica she acts like they never kissed, like they didn't sneak around, like they didn't hold hands, laying next to each other.

Jughead smiled "of course we are Betts" he put his hand on top of hers. Veronica smiled at them then looks at Archie "we are going too, right Archiekins?" He cringed at the nickname and nodded "duh, these are our last few weeks, let's make the best of it." he grabbed her hand gently and smiled, squeezing it. 

Betty noticed that the smile was fake, she knows him, she knows she broke him but rejecting him was the best thing to do, she didn't want to hurt Jughead and Veronica, But it's not like she did it because she doesn't love him, she does, a lot, she is 𝑖𝑛 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒 with him, she just didn't want to hurt Jug and V. 

Archie looks around at everyone "so, after this where is everyone going?" Betty looks at him "Yale, you are staying here, right?" Archie shakes his head "i decided to go to the naval academy." that was when her heart broke in pieces, she didn't know what to say and just froze. Jughead looked at her "you okay?" she nodded "yeah i just have to go the bathroom" she said as she got up. Archie looked at Jughead then at her, she walked out and Archie looked at Jughead, he was about to get up but Archie stopped him "maybe she wants some time alone right now" Jughead looked at him and nodded, he sat back down and grabbed his book.

once the bell rang, Archie got up, he walked to his locker and saw Betty stood next to hers, he walked over to her "Betty, you okay?" she looked up at him, her eyes red from crying "yeah, i'm okay Arch"

he shook his head "no you're not, Betty have you been crying?" she looked down, trying not to tear up, he looked at her "Betty?" she looked up at him "let's talk, but not here" she looked around then back at him then walked off to the blue and gold, he waited for a few minutes then went to the blue and gold, he walked in and shutted the door.

she sat down and started tearing up "are you leaving because of me, Arch?" he didn't wanna lie, but he had to. he sighed and looked at her "no, after i got out of jail i didn't really had time to catch up on everything so i don't think i will go to a good college so i decided to go to the naval academy." Betty knew he was lying "Arch stop lying, just tell me the truth, are you leaving because of me? because i broke you?" he shook his head "no Betty, you didn't broke me, i'm fine." 

she knew, she knew he was lying, she made him leave, the boy that would stay in Riverdale for his whole life just like his dad is leaving because of her!

she shook her head and teared up "Arch why, why can't you just stay?" 

Archie looked into her eyes "you are the only reason i'm still here in Riverdale, Betty. And in a few weeks everything is changing, you are going to Yale and i don't know what to do withouth you here." 

she grabbed his hand "I'm sorry, Arch" he pulled his hand away "i thought we were over." he turned around and walked out.

she broke down, crying. He is leaving and he might not come back, all of this because she rejected him.

_**7 pm**_

everyone was at home, getting ready. Archie sprayed some cologne on himself, he fixed his hair, he pulled out his phone as he got a text from Veronica.

**Veronica: "coming to pick you up in 10, handsome x"**

**Archie: "alright, see ya x"**

he looked out his window, she was sat by her desk, curling her hair, he smiled at the sight of her, she got up and saw him, she smiled back at him, trying not to tear up. 

she turned around as she heard footsteps "Jug, you look handsome" she smiled and kissed him, he kissed her back "and you look beautiful" she smiled at him "you ready to go then?" he nodded and took her hand, walking downstairs

Archie turned around as he saw Jughead, he walked downstairs and left his house, waiting for Veronica to pick him up, he got in her car, Smithers drove off

_**prom**_

Archie and Veronica walked in, he looked around "woah, it's beautiful here" Veronica nodded and smiled at Betty and Jughead as they walked over to them, Archie looked at them "hey, you two look good" Jughead chuckled, Betty also did "so do you two" Archie smiles

Jughead looked at them "i will go get some drinks" Veronica looked at him "i will come with you, i have to find Cheryl" they both walked off

Archie looked at Betty, he whispers into her ear "you look beautiful" Betty then looks at him "Arch.." he shook his head " no Betty, screw this, we are just hurting ourselves" 

she shook her head "Arch not here, please" he just nodded and looked at Jughead and Veronica as they walked over to them with drinks 

_**later that night**_

everyone was having fun, dancing and drinking, but Archie he couldn't get his eyes off _her_ , he goes to the stage and talks with the dj, he gets onto the stage and looked at everyone before speaking in the microphone

"hey everyone, i wanted to share a song i wrote, for someone special" he smiled then started strumming his guitar

_**There's no warning when everything changes**_

**_You let down your guard and I saw something strange_ **

Betty realized it was the song, the song he wrote _for her_ , she looked at him and shook her head, Jughead wrapped his arm around her waist "it's a beautiful song, isn't it?" she just nodded, not keeping her eyes off him

_**I thought, she's not made for this world**_

_**And neither am I** _   
_**'Cause you make me wanna be** _

He looked at Betty as if she was the only one in there, that was when Veronica realized the "special" someone was Betty

_**Stronger than I am**_  
 _ **Maybe I'm reaching, misplacing a feeling**_  
 _ **There's no way to know but to try**_

he just looked at Betty, the girl he was _in love_ with.

_**So give me tonight**_  
 _ **I don't know much**_  
 _ **But I know this feels right**_  
 _ **So give me tonight**_  
 _ **If you carry the torch**_  
 _ **I'd follow the light**_  
 _ **I'd follow the light**_

_  
  
_


	2. You let down your guard and i saw something strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica realized the song was about Betty, she looked into Archie's eyes for the last time and walked out, tears rolling down her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the second part, i might make 2 more parts and that will be it, thank you for reading!:)

Veronica realized the song was about Betty, she looked into Archie's eyes for the last time and walked out, tears rolling down her cheek.

Archie strummed his guitar, he smiled at everyone as he finished his song and got off the stage, he looked around for Veronica, she was gone, god knows where, he had to find her, he had to talk to her.

Archie walked after her "Ronnie, please let me explain." She turned around and looked at him "explain what Archie? that you love Betty and not me?"

Archie looked into her eyes, he took a step forward "Ronnie, i do love you but-" She shook her head "no, no buts, you love her, don't you?" He didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say, no words came out of his mouth, he just looked at her, his heart broke because he hurt her, he hurt Betty first, years ago and now Veronica.

She looked at him "thought so" she turned around and got in a cab, Archie watched her and the cab driver drove off.

he didn't knew what do to, he just stood there, thinking, about everything.

Jughead looked at Betty, confused "why did they leave?" Betty shook her head "i don't know, let's just have fun they will come back" She smiled but hated to lie in his face, all she wanted to do now was find Archie, but he was gone, probably gone home , but why had he to sing _that song?_ why the song he wrote _for her?_

She grabbed Jughead's arm, pulling him to the dance floor, he wraps his arms around his waist and they started to slowdance

Archie walked back inside, he saw them dancing, he just watched, wishing he was the one dancing with her, wishing he was the one she _loved_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so short, i'm sorry but i will try to post another chapter later! enjoy:)


	3. i thought she is not made for this world, and neither am i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "promise me that when you leave you won't forget about me"

She rested her head on Jughead's shoulder and looked at Archie as they danced, Archie turned around about to leave.

She lifted up her head and looked at Jughead "actually Jug, i'm pretty tired, is it okay if i go home with Archie?" Jughead nodded slightly "sure, i will come home later, i have to go meet Charles anyways" he smiled and kissed her cheek, Betty smiled and walked after Archie "Arch"

He turned around and looked at her "yeah?"

she looked at him "mind if i walk home with you?"

Archie shook his head "thought you were with Jughead" 

she walked over to him "he has to go and i'm tired" 

they started to walk home

he nodded slightly "I didn't mean to sing that song, but i had to, i wanted to" he sighed and looked at her "Betty i can't do this" 

she was facing the floor "do what" she looked up at him "Arch i don't want to hurt you but this is the best for both of us, you are with Veronica and-" 

He interrupted her "no Betty, please stop with thinking about them for once, i understand you don't wanna hurt them but have you ever thought about how i feel? or how you feel?" He said as he walked

She sighed "actually yeah Arch i have, i do think about us, and i'm crazy about you but we just can't" she folded her arms as it started to get cold

he looked at her then took off his jacket, wrapping it around her shoulders "here take this" 

She smiled at him "thank you Arch" 

He looked at her "no problem" he looked back down at the floor "so everything is changing in a few weeks"

she sighed "yeah but can you promise me something?" 

he nodded

she looked up at him "promise me that when you leave that you won't forget about me and keep me in touch"

he looked at her "betty of course i won't forget about you"

she shook her head "Arch just promise me"

"i promise" he said 

she smiled and walked up her porch "i will wash your jacket, it's wet" 

he shook his head "it's alright"

she shook her head and smiled "i will see you tomorrow, goodnight Arch" 

he smiled "Goodnight Bettty" 

**Author's Note:**

> what will happen next? 
> 
> i will try to write another part tomorrow!:)


End file.
